Pirates des Caraïbes la suite de Molson exlight
by Morwen Amlug
Summary: 2 filles ps rapport ce rammassent APRÈS le film de pirates. c'est 100 humour, 100 parodie, 100 québéquois! vous inquiétez pas, c'est lisible. CHANGEMENT DANS LES CHAPITRES, VINEZ VOIR ET LAISSEZ UNE GENTILLE REVIEW!
1. trop long à écrire

Pirates des Caraïbes ; la suite de Molson ex-light... eeeeee je suis pas dans la bonne histoire.  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
  
  
Le commencement du début de la fin du commencement du milieu... oh, je suis ben fourrée...   
  
Ben au début, il y avait 2 filles pas rapport, en plein milieu de la terre du milieu... ben non, je veux dire en plein milieu d'une place no where qui s'appelait **roulement de tambour** eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee........ c'est quoi déjà le nom??? AAAAAAAAAA oooooouuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiii!!!!! C'est ça!! C'est quoi? **tout le monde en ch?ur** EDORAS!!! Eh, oui mesdames et messieurs. (ok, je me la ferme)   
  
Alors, repartons où nous étions au début :   
  
Deux filles no where, sorties du plein milieu de Edoras (en fait j'ai pigé n'importe quel nom sur la carte de la terre du milieu...) qui étaient parties en vacances à je ne sais trop où... Bon...   
  
Arrivées à mi-chemin de l'endroit ou elles étaient supposées aller, elles firent une pose. EH OUI TOUT LE MONDE!!! UNE POSE!!   
  
**petite voix au loin** : Ta yeule, pis accouche d'écrire!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
AuteurE : ok, ok.   
  
Bon ben, il faudrait peut-être présenter les deux filles pas rapport. La première fille s'appellait Emilie, elle avait les cheuveux blonds qui lui arrivaient aux épaules et mesurait dans les 5 pieds 2, et la deuxième fille s'appelait Kim, avait les cheveux bruns, mesurait dans les 5 pieds 2 elle avec.   
  
Auteure : VOULEZ-VOUS QUE JE VOUS FASSE UN DESSIN P'TITE AFFAIRE!!!!!   
  
**petite voix au loin très fatiguante** : Non!!!   
  
Auteure : BEN TANT PIS POUR VOUS, JE VOUS EN FERA PAS!!! Minute, quessé que je dis là moi??   
  
**ENCORE la petite voix** : Je sais pas, mais t'es mieux de continuer à écrire si tu veux pas recevoir un coup de pédalot en arrière de la tête!! (merci à Siria pour sa belle idée :) )   
  
Auteure : Et ferme ta yeule toi!   
  
**petite voix quétaine** : Mwahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!   
  
Auteure : -_-' eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...   
  
Bon, en tout cas... revenons donc à notre histoire... bon alors les 2 filles firent une pause dans le bois, et...   
  
Kim : Eye!! Vous pouvez pas nous laisser parler, non? Moi je pense que vous avez assez râlé comme ça!!   
  
Arwen : Ouais!   
  
Emilie : Quessé qu'à fait là, elle??   
  
Kim : Arwen! T'es pas supposé être dans une autre histoire??   
  
Arwen : Ouais!   
  
Kim et Emilie : Faque dégage le plancher!!   
  
Arwen : Ouais! **puis elle disparaît**   
  
Auteure : c'était qui, elle??   
  
Emilie : **hausse les épaules** Aucune idée   
  
Kim : Moi je sais!   
  
Auteure et Emilie : C'était qui? ?__?   
  
Kim : eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee....................probablement une folle échapée de l'asile de fous...   
  
Auteure et Emilie : A.   
  
Bon alors les deux filles se promenèrent, je veux dire... enfin... allèrent à la petite place quétaine ou elles étaient supposé aller pour leurs vacances. En chemin, elles virent des petits trous partout.   
  
Emilie : De quesser que c'est que ces affaires là??   
  
Kim : Hein? Si je dois te donner un seul conseil de toute ma petite vie quétaine no where, ben la voilà : Articule quant tu jappes!!!   
  
Emilie : **10 secondes plus tard** ÇA C'EST PAS FIN!!!!!!   
  
Kim : ^^ je sais!   
  
Emilie : **saute sur Kim et essaie de l'étriper**   
  
Kim : **frappe Emilie avec le côté plat de son épée**   
  
Emilie : Ok, ok, c'est beau, là!!   
  
Kim : **rire sadique** Muhahahahahahahahahaha!!!   
  
Emilie : -_-'' eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...   
  
Kim : quo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **tombe dans un trou de nain, pis puisqu'elle tenait Emilie par le bras (mettons.) pour faire dûr, elle l'entraina avec elle**   
  
@@@@@   
  
Eh bien merci tout le monde d'avoir lu cette fic (si vous l'avez lue en tout cas...) Ben j'espère que c'est assez long pour un premier chapitre, et que vous allez envoyer des REVIEWS EN GRAND NOMBRE (arial 1 000 235, pas assez p'tit pour l'écran d'ordi, mais en tout cas...) Faque lisez aussi mes autres histoires. Et en passant je suis Kim dans cette histoire-ci. 


	2. après la pluie, le beau temps eeee

Chapitre 2   
  
Après la pluie, le beau temps... ben non j'ai pas assez rapport... plutôt : après le trou, la place qu'on connaît pas...   
  
Kim : quo- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **tombe dans un trou de nain, et puisqu'elle tenait Emilie par le bras (mettons...) pour faire dur,elle l'entraina avec elle**   
  
Alors elles tombent pendant une heure dans le trou, puis après ce qu'elles pensaient une éternité (c'est ce que c'était, non??), elles arrivèrent enfin à quelque part (?_?)   
  
Kim : Ayoille mon cul !!!   
  
Emilie : Ben plain toi pas!! -_-'   
  
Pis après 10 secondes, Kim venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était tombée sur Emilie...   
  
Emilie : X_X!!!!!!   
  
Kim : ^^ Oups! (Pas désolée du tout)   
  
Emilie (qui vient de se relever) : Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.................... on est où là???????   
  
Kim : Chez l'pape   
  
Emilie : AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! T'EST GOSSANTE AVEC ÇA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kim : ^^ hi hi!!   
  
Emilie saute sur Kim, et commence à l'étriper. Elle donne des coups d'épées (avec le coté plat) à Kim. CETTE fois-ci, c'est elle qui gagne...   
  
Emilie : **rire TRÈS sadique** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!   
  
Auteure : OK!! Arrêtez!!! Tout le monde vous regarde!!   
  
Kim : Quel monde??   
  
Emilie : on t'as pas appris à te servir de tes yeux??   
  
Kim : Non.   
  
Emilie : **regard croche et à demi-terrorrisé pour Kim**   
  
Kim : Ben non, joke.   
  
Norrington : Bonjour........................Bebye. **il part**   
  
Emilie : Maudit que le monde a pas rapport ici.   
  
Arwen : Ouais!   
  
Barbossa : S'lu la gang!!   
  
Kim : T'était pas supposé être mort toi????   
  
Barbossa : À ben j'le suis p'être.   
  
Kim : Copieur de Jack!!   
  
Emilie : De quessé???   
  
Kim : ah, c'est dans un film   
  
Emilie : C'est quoi un, film?? Hein, mon précieux?? C'est quoi???? **prend la voix de Sméagol**   
  
Kim : Je sais tu, moi? Et arrête de me regarder comme ça! Tu me fais trop penser à Gollum!   
  
Emilie : Bon ben qu'est ce qui pourrait arriver??   
  
Auteure : Jack arrive!!   
  
Emilie et Kim : YYYYYYYYYYYÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!!!! Jack Sparrow!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Auteure : Non, Jack Carter.   
  
Emilie et Kim : Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... Cheap.................. **air déçu**   
  
Auteure : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Vous serez privées d'un beau sex- symbol!!! **air content de nous faire chier**   
  
Kim : Ben on peut tu avoir Will debbord? Y'est ben plus beau!!   
  
Auteure : Ben là, je vais vous donner Jack Sparrow debbord!! Kim et Emilie : **contentes de voir que leur plan a marché!!**   
  
Jack : Salut   
  
Kim et Emilie : Hein? T'es qui toi???   
  
Jack : Ben Jack Carter   
  
Kim et Emilie :............   
  
Auteure : Joke   
  
Jack : J'ai déjà combattu des pirates zombi!!! Obligez moi pas à me battre contre deux folles!!!!   
  
Auteure : Heuuuuuu c'est quoi que je peux bien écrire là?   
  
Kim, Jack et Emilie : Hein?   
  
**petite voix au loin** : Et oui mesdames et messieurs, il est nature et givré, MINI-WHEATS!!!!!!!!   
  
Kim : Hein de quessé?   
  
Jack : Heu ben j'ai besoin de recruter deux jeunes mousses, vous voulez venir?   
  
Kim : Yéééééé!!!!!!!! mousse au chocolat!!   
  
Emilie : Non, mousse à la vanille!!   
  
Auteure : Ben non niaiseuses!!   
  
Kim et Emilie : Ben non niaiseuse toi-même! On a comprit.   
  
Jack : -_-' Alors vous voulez venir oui ou non??   
  
Kim et Emilie : Ouiiiiiiiiiii   
  
Jack : Bon alors ammenez vous!!!!! 


	3. sur le navire! non ten, chez l'pape!

Chapitre 3  
  
  
  
Sur le navire! (Non ten, chez l'pape!)   
  
En allant à la Perle Noire :   
  
Norrington : Bonjour..............Bebye........... **il s'en va**   
  
Emilie : Maudit que le-   
  
Kim : -monde a pas rapport ici, oui on le sais.............   
  
**Norrington revient, petite musique du Retour de la Momie**   
  
Tout le monde : ?__?   
  
**On arrive sur le navire**   
  
Jack : Bon, faites la cuisine, lavez le plancher, passez l'aspirateur (petite question comme ça, ça existait tu les aspirateurs dans ce temps là??), puis quand vous aurez fini, faites la vaisselle.   
  
Kim et Emilie : C'EST JUSTE POUR ÇA QUE TU NOUS A EMMENER ICI?????!!!!!?????   
  
Jack : Ben ouais   
  
**Kim y donne une claque**   
  
**Emilie y donne un coup de poing dans la face**   
  
Emilie : Ça fait plus mal le coup de poing ^^   
  
**Kim prend un pain, commence à frapper Jack avec**   
  
Kim : Moi, je préfère le coup de pain ^o^   
  
Jack : Ayoille donc!!!   
  
**Kim et Emilie mangent le pain**   
  
Emilie : On sait se battre, tu sais!   
  
Kim : tu veux tu t'battre, tu veux tu t'battre, tu veux tu t'battre.   
  
Jack : Non.   
  
Kim : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.......................   
  
Jack : Bon ben voulez-vous faire ce que je vous ai demandé?   
  
Les filles : NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!   
  
**Kim prends son épée**   
  
**Emilie prends le pain à demi mangé**   
  
**Elles le menace**   
  
Jack : Ok............ ok.............   
  
Kim : T'es mieux!   
  
Arwen : Ouais!!   
  
Kim : Eye, ça fait un bout de temps qu'on a pas entendu l'auteure...   
  
Emilie : Bon ben quessé qu'on peut faire dans le bateau??  
  
Jack: Navireuuuuuuuuuhhh!!!!! C'est pas un bateau, c'est un NAVIIIIREUHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Kim: Ta yeule!!   
  
Auteure : ...je sais pas moi... On joue tu au Monopoly?   
  
Tout le monde : Ok!   
  
**tout le monde qui sais jouer au Monopoly, joue au Monopoly, c'est-à-dire seulement l'Auteure...**   
  
******  
  
  
Auteure : YÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!! J'ai gagné!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jack : Comment tu peux gagner si t'es toute seule à jouer??   
  
Auteure : **voix d'une fillette de 5 ans** Ben ze ne zoue pas toute seule, ze zoue avec mon namie imazinare!!!!   
  
Tout le monde : -_-'' ***  
  
Juste une chose: le pain, OUI, c'est une baguette. ^^  
  
  
@@@@@@@@   
  
Ben finish!!!   
  
Est-ce que nos chapitres auront plus rapport??   
  
**petite voix au loin** : pas sur moi...   
  
Envoyez beaucoup de REVIEWS, si vous voulez pas... Ben on trouvera quelque chose plus tard... 


	4. les folles sontencore plus folles! en fa...

Bonjour tout le monde!!!  
  
Avant, c'est les réponses aux reviews :  
  
Love Sparrow : Meuhhh OUIIIIIIII!!!!!! Le cap't Jack sparrow est LLLLLÀAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! Bon, dsl, mais ce chapitre, est...hum... encore plus pas de but que les autres...  
  
Mymy_kra_kra : en fait le pain, OUI, c'est une baguette...  
  
Hikaru : Si j'étais dégoutée par mon histoire, je l'aurais enlevée SUR-LE- CHAMP du site, ce qui n'est pas le cas... ah, et : t'aimes pas, TU LIS PAS ET TU REVIEWS PAS (assez gros pour que ton cerveau (si t'en a un, ce que je doute) comprenne...) ah, et y a pleins de tits messages pour toi (pas contents du tout) dans les reviews...  
  
Cybel : Merci, ton appui me touche énormément, snif, lol. Et NON, l'histoire aura JAMAIS de but... ben finalement, c'est ça le but de l'histoire... que ça ait pas de but... enfin... on se comprend... (moi et Emilie, on est 2)  
  
Et merci à toutes celles qui m'ont encouragées!!!!!  
  
Voici le titre du chapitre pas rapport :  
  
Les folles... sont encore plus folles... en fait pas vraiment...^^  
  
**tout le monde dors sur le bateau, sauf les deux folles et l'auteure qui joue encore au Monopoly**  
  
Kim : Comment qu'a peut jouer à ça pendant 2 jours??  
  
Emilie : Je sais pas... Est tu une immortelle?  
  
Kim :Pourquoi tu me poses cette question niaiseuse là??  
  
Emilie : Ben ça convient à ma personnalité.  
  
Kim : T__T  
  
**On voit l'auteure qui est maintenant très absorbée dans son jeu de... SOLITAIRE!!**  
  
Kim : Pourquoi est ce qu'elle est maintenant en train de jouer à solitaire?  
  
Emilie : Peut-être parce qu'elle se sent solitaire...  
  
Kim : EYE!!! C'EST MOI QUI A JAMAIS DE BUT!! SAVVY?? Et je te donne pas les droits d'auteur! ^^  
  
**tout le monde se réveille à cause des cris de Kim**  
  
Jack : Eye! On dors ici! Du moins, on essaye!  
  
Kim : MAIS C'EST QUOI LE BUT DE CRIER COMME ÇA?? NON, MAIS?? VOUS ÊTES DÉRANGÉS OU QUOI?  
  
Jack (à Emilie) : Je crois qu'elle de vouvoie elle-même...  
  
Kim (qui a tout entendu) : Eye! Mon esti d'écoeurant! **pogne la demi- baguette et frappe Jack avec**  
  
Emilie (à Kim) : Eye!! Arrête d'abimer la baguette sur un gars qui se lave même pas les cheveux! Elle t'as rien fait, la baguette à ce que je sache!!  
  
**tout le monde les regarde, ma foi, très croche**  
  
**quelques minutes passent...**  
  
**quelques heures passent...**  
  
**personne dit rien, et personne ne bouge de même pas 1mm...**  
  
Flash back :  
  
**Un homme s'assoit sur sa chaise. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee............ fauteuil.**  
  
**il prends la télécomande**  
  
**se donne un coup avec. Autrement dit, se donne un coup de télécomande sur la tête.**  
  
**quelques heures passent...**  
  
**et là, l'auteure sait plus quoi écrire...**  
  
**et là, une idée brillante lui vient...**  
  
**et c'est de jouer à...C'EST MOI QUI FAIT LE CHANTAGE, C'EST MOI L'AUTEURE!!**  
  
**alors, elle laisse le gars assomé.**  
  
**fin du flash back, qui, finalement en était pas un...**  
  
**tout le monde reste immobile...**  
  
**sauf l'auteure...**  
  
Auteure : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
**elle part à courir partout sur le bateau, eeeeee... navire, fonce dans un mur, tombe à terre, assomée...**  
  
@@@  
  
Bon alors, c'était ça, j'espère que ça vous a plu... On a eu un blanc, voyez-vous, lol... en fait, c'était pas drôle... T____T 


End file.
